Trentième Génération
by Selka93
Summary: Suite dans le présent de Mésalliances de Feylie, avec son autorisation. Peut être lu séparement. DMHG Quand Hermione apprend qu'elle descend d'une longue famille de SangPur et qu'elle a rencontré Drago bien avant d'arriver à Poudlard... ABANDONNEE
1. Introduction

Elle marchait seule. Sa maman et elle étaient allées à Londres pour son anniversaire. Elle venait d'avoir sept ans. Elles marchaient dans la rue, l'une à côté de l'autre. Et puis la petite s'était arrêtée quelques secondes pour regarder la devanture d'un étrange pub, et quand elle s'était retournée il n'y avait plus personne., juste le flot incessant des passants. Elle avait couru pour essayer de rattraper sa mère, mais elle ne l'avait pas trouvée. Alors, en désespoir de cause, elle était revenue à son point de départ. Là, ne pouvant plus se retenir, elle s'était mise à pleurer. Soudain, elle vit quelqu'un lui tendre un mouchoir vert. Elle releva la tête et vit un garçon de son âge, aux cheveux blonds et au visage un peu flou. Elle prit le mouchoir en le remerciant faiblement.

" Qu'est-ce que tu as?

J'ai perdu ma maman. Je me suis arrêtée pour voir le pub étrange, là, et quand je me suis retournée elle n'était plus là.

— Tu vois le pub?

— Bah oui, pourquoi? C'est normal que le je voies. Pourquoi ne ne le verrais pas?

— Pour rien. Je suis sûr que ta maman, voyant que tu n'es plus là, va revenir sur ses pas.

— T'es sûr?

— Oui. Et si tu veux, on va l'attendre ensemble.

— Merci. Tu es gentil".

Ils restèrent près d'une heure à parler ensemble, et quand elle entendit crier son nom, la petite fille se précipita vers sa mère pour l'enlacer. Quand elle se retourna, il n'y avait plus aucune trace du petit garçon à part, serré dans sa main, le médaillon qu'il lui avait donné.  Hermione se réveilla en sursaut.


	2. Anniversaire

CHAPITRE 1: ANNIVERSAIRE

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle rêvait de ce souvenir, mais à chaque fois il la secouait toujours autant. Depuis sa rentrée à Poudlard, elle faisait ce rêve régulièrement, mais elle n'en avait jamais parlé.

A personne.

C'était peut-être bête, mais elle était persuadée qu'elle reverrait le petit garçon et qu'elle pourrait lui rendre son médaillon. A cette pensée, Hermione porta la main à son cou et sortit, de sous sa chemise de nuit, le fameux bijou.

Elle le regarda attentivement, bien qu'elle le connaisse par cœur. Lui non plus, elle ne l'avait jamais montré à personne... pour une Griffondor, porter un médaillon orné d'un serpent était... impensable, inimaginable. Elle n'arrivait même pas à trouver les mots pour qualifier cet acte. Car le pendentif représentait la tête d'un serpent avec deux émeraudes à la place des yeux. Malgré cela, elle le portait toujours, sans que jamais personne ne le voie. Hermione remit le bijou à sa place et se rendormit.

A l'opposé exact de la tour Gryffondor, dans le fin fond des cachots, Drago Malfoy se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait encore rêvé de ce souvenir. Il ne se souvenait pas du visage de la petite fille, pourtant elle devait être dans l'école: c'était une sorcière, puisqu'elle avait vu le "Chaudron Buveur", et ils avaient le même âge.

Il savait aussi qu'elle était née en septembre, puisque c'était à l'occasion de son anniversaire qu'elle était venue à Londres. A part ça, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'elle était très gentille. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il l'avait abordée, ni pourquoi il lui avait tenu compagnie pendant que sa mère le cherchait dans tout le chemin de Traverse. Quand la fille s'était précipitée vers sa mère, il avait rejoint la sienne et il s'était fait punir.

Pour la retrouver, plus tard, il lui avait donné le médaillon que les Malfoy se transmettaient depuis presque dix siècles. Et depuis six ans qu'il était à Poudlard, il cherchait le médaillon chaque fois qu'il pouvait voir un cou, ou chaque fois qu'il couchait... Mais il ne l'avait jamais revu, et il fallait qu'il le retrouve avant ses dix-sept ans: il devait présenter ce médaillon à la cérémonie de majorité, pour prouver qu'il était un Malfoy. Il soupira et se rendormit.

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla tôt et découvrit au pied de son lit une pile de cadeaux: c'était le jour de son anniversaire. Ginny lui avait offert un nécessaire de maquillage, ainsi que des accessoires pour les cheveux; Harry, un livre: "Les runes à travers les âges"; Ron, un traité de numérologie et ses parents lui avaient envoyé plusieurs romans. Tout en bas de la pile, elle trouva un petit paquet. Elle l'ouvrit, et vit un médaillon en or, avec gravé dessus un serpent qui se mordait la queue. Derrière, une inscription: "_Hermione-Drago: amantur, detestantur et de omniarum_", qu'Hermione traduisit par "ils s'aiment et se haïssent toujours". Hermione fronçât les sourcils, assez étonnée de ce cadeau, et lut la lettre qui l'accompagnait. Elle venait de sa mère:

Ma chérie  Joyeux anniversaire! Je te donne ce médaillon qui se transmet de mère en fille depuis plus de six siècles, ainsi que la légende qui se transmet avec; ça se passait durant la Guerre de cent ans. Notre ancêtre appartenait à la noblesse anglaise, qui avait pour emblème le serpent que tu vois sur ce médaillon. Elle s'est rendue à Londres pour épouser le conseiller du roi Edouard III, Lord Clayburn, et là-bas elle s'est fait violer par un sorcier d'une ancienne famille. Elle s'est enfuie avant son mariage pour éviter la honte, et elle a été recueillie par deux jeunes sorciers qui se sont rendu compte que c'était une sorcière, de talent en plus. Mais elle était enceinte à la suite de son viol, et le sorcier l'a retrouvée. Il l'a forcée à l'épouser et elle est entrée dans sa belle-famille. Son beau-père la détestait car elle n'était pas une pure sorcière, mais elle a résisté et en fin de compte elle s'est mise à aimer son mari, et en a été aimée en retour. Ils ont eu un garçon et une fille. Le garçon a épousé une sorcière de haute lignée et a oublié qu'au départ, sa mère n'était pas une grande sorcière. La fille a épousé un noble non sorcier et s'est séparée de sa famille. La mère a alors prédit que dans trente générations, nos deux familles n'en feraient plus qu'une. Elle a pour cela confié à sa fille un médaillon, à se transmettre de mère en fille, et une page d'un livre que je t'enverrai bientôt. Elle a enfin demandé à ce que sa trentième descendante s'appelle comme elle. Tu es la trentième de notre famille, Hermione, tu as de grands pouvoirs. Je commence à croire à cette histoire, cette "prophétie"! Crois ce que tu veux, mais la magie existe, alors... Je t'embrasse."

Hermione regarda pensivement la lettre. Elle descendait donc d'une famille de sang pur... Bizarre. Elle était impatiente de pouvoir voir cette fameuse page. En attendant... Elle alla s'habiller, mit son nouveau médaillon sur son chemisier et descendit dans la salle commune. Elle y trouva Ginny, Harry et Ron qui discutaient Quiddich. Depuis le début de l'année, Ginny sortait avec Harry et Ron s'était résigné. Harry était devenu capitaine de l'équipe de Quiddich de Gryiffondor, Ron était resté gardien et Ginny était poursuiveuse. Ils arrêtèrent leur conversation quand ils la virent.

"Joyeux anniversaire, Hermy. Tu as bien dormi?

Vu l'heure qu'il est, je suis sûr que Mione s'est offert une grasse matinée.

Désolée mais non, Ron, je ne suis pas comme toi. Non, ma mère m'avait envoyé une très longue lettre.

— Elle t'a dit que maintenant, tu es une femme, que les garçons ne sont pas de simples amis, qu'ils sont dangereux et que tu peux sortir avec l'un d'eux? Et que...

— Oh, taisez-vous, vous êtes ridicules! Ne les écoute pas, Hermione, les garçons sont idiots.

— Eh! C'est pas vrai!

— Si. On va manger?

— Vous m'avez attendue?

— Oui, bien sûr. Enfin, Ron se plaignait toutes les minutes... — Bon, on y va? — Oui oui oui. Au fait, Hermione, très joli ton médaillon. Il a l'air vieux.

— Merci Ginny. C'est ma mère qui me l'a donné. Il se transmet de mère en fille à ce qu'elle m'a dit.

— Impressionnant".

Ils descendirent tous déjeuner, en ce beau dimanche matin.


End file.
